A portable computer is a personal computer that may be moved from one place to another. A portable computer may include a display, keyboard and mouse.
A laptop is a personal computer designed for mobile use and small and sufficiently light to sit on a user's lap while in use. A laptop integrates most of the typical components of a desktop computer, including a display, a keyboard, a pointing device (a touchpad, also known as a trackpad, and/or a pointing stick), speakers, and often including a battery, into a single small and light unit. The rechargeable battery (if present) is charged from an AC adapter and typically stores enough energy to run the laptop for two to three hours in its initial state, depending on the configuration and power management of the computer.
Laptop personal computers (“Laptops”) are a ubiquitous part of society and may be used in virtually all aspects of daily life. Laptops provide the power of desktop personal computers and the ease of mobility. Laptops permit users to have ready computing power at various locations, such as at users' desks or during travel. Use of laptops while standing or moving around has been limited to balancing on one forearm, and typing single handedly with the free arm. Work-around devices have been made, most notably the tablet personal computer (“PC”). Personal computer holders may enable users to use their PCs while standing or moving around.